The purpose is to complete the research for a definitive ethnography of the Hutterian Brethren (Hutterites). What remains to be done is transcribing and translating relevant portions of 52 16th and 17th century codices (microfilms in the possession of the applicant) acquired from Eastern European countries while on a study-leave during the year 1971. The applicant wishes to travel to Vienna and Budapest where he is assured of access to 27 additional 17th century codices. The basic purposes of the research is to analyze data previously collected. The project is part of the applicant's long range program from completing a definitive ethnography, over half of which has been written. The original sources (in German) need to be read for their relevance to family organization, medical and surgical practices, guilds, education, migrations, and demography, all treated in the forthcoming book. The book has been contracted for publication by John Hopkins University Press.